


An Adventurer Like You

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau Whump, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Beauregard (Critical Role), Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Molly and Beau get separated from the rest of the Nein. Nothing can ever just be a walk in the park, can it?





	An Adventurer Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'm a one trick pony, but these are the fics I like to read so they are the ones I'm inspired to write. Also any fic that involves Beau and Molly's friendship is A-okay in my book.

"Molly, look out!"

Molly had only just started to turn towards the warning before he found himself being tackled to the ground, soft _thwip _ing sounds quickly followed by an avalanche of rocks that filled the area of the cavern he had just been standing in. After the dust settled, he felt the weight shift off of him, and after mentally cataloging himself to make sure he had no injuries, he slowly rose to his feet. A smattering of arrows were imbedded into the cave wall just beyond him, and off to his side he saw Beauregard laying on the ground and panting from adrenaline. "That was close," she said breathlessly.__

__"Yeah. Thanks." Molly held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself to her feet, only to take a step and immediately crumple to the ground as her legs failed to hold her weight. Concerned, Molly crouched beside her, scanning her for injuries. He quickly located the giant gash that was bleeding steadily just below her knee, a through and through wound that was clearly made by one of the trap arrows._ _

__Beau followed his gaze, and her eyes widened in surprise before squinting as if she had just noticed the pain. "Shit." She reached towards the wound, but Molly slapped her hand away. She glared at him, but it was clear the shock was starting to sink in, and she said nothing as he leaned in to take a closer look._ _

__"This isn't very pretty. I think it might've nicked the bone. And it looks like that pile of rocks means that we're cut off from Jester's wonderful healing magic for a while. I'm gonna apply a tourniquet, okay?" Molly told her, and Beau barely reacted as he unwound her sash from around her shoulders. He wrapped it around her leg a few times and Beau clenched her teeth as he jostled the wound. Molly then shuffled through his pockets until he found his pack of tarot cards, encased in a thin leather pouch which he brought towards her face. "Bite down on this."_ _

__"What?" It took a second to pick up on the cold torch Molly was now holding in his other hand. Realising his intention, Beau's eyes widened, clouded with pain and fear, and she tried to scramble away. "Molly, no, this is fine, I'm fine, please don't-"_ _

__The bastard _fucking sat on her _, using his tail to help pin down her arms as he wedged the pack of cards between her teeth. "Deep breaths. It'll be over soon."___ _

____Without further ado, he tied the ends of the makeshift tourniquet around the torch and _twisted _. Beau couldn't even take pleasure in the fact that she was surely biting clean through Molly's cards as she let out a guttural scream, her vision going white from the pain. Her mind was begging for unconsciousness, but her monk training had built up her pain tolerance enough to remain awake throughout the hellish ordeal as he further began to wrap the injury in bandages. Her vision slowly cleared as the initial agony faded into a roaring pain, and the next thing she knew the cards were removed from her mouth and a hand was brushing sweaty locks of wayward hair off of her forehead.___ _ _ _

______"Shhhh. It's alright. It's over now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're an ass," Beau managed between gasps as he helped her lean against the cavern wall, settling himself down beside her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Molly dug through his pack for a moment, making a triumphant sound when he finally found what he was looking for and withdrew his hand, shuffling his bag back to his side. He held the hand palm up towards Beau, who looked at it skeptically. "What is that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Willow bark. I may not have any healing potions, but I do have this. It should help a little with the pain."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Beau accepted it with a nod, and for a while the only sounds in the cavern were her chewing and the distant dripping of some stalactites. Soon enough, Molly found himself starting to hum a little tune that Toya used to sing in the circus, idly tapping his fingers against the stone floor as he did so. Apparently, that was all Beau needed to break her silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why are you like that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hmm?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know," Beau idly waved a hand at him. "Happy, all the time. I mean, I don't even know all your shit, but I know you've got a decent amount of it. And I mean, this is a pretty shitty situation we're stuck in."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Molly continued to tap his fingers as he figured out how to put his thoughts in order. "Well, why shouldn't I be happy? We were pretty fucking lucky. We weren't killed by the cavern collapsing, for one. We're not dead, period, actually. Those arrows weren't poisoned. Your bleeding has slowed down. We have friends who are most definitely working to get us out of this situation as we speak. Why shouldn't we be glad?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Beau stared at Molly. "That's a... pretty interesting way of looking at the world."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I came back from the dead. Every day I wake up is one more day than I should've had. Why not choose to be optimistic? If it's as easy as deciding that I want today to be a good day, then I'll be damned if I don't make it happen."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I guess," Beau said, but the look she gave Molly seemed to be appraising him in a new light. "Wanna bet on how far I can spit this bark?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______After a rather impressive distance and silver changing hands, they fell into silence once more. About ten more minutes passed before the sound of tumbling rocks became louder, and Molly grinned at Beau as the calvary drew near. He leaned in closer and gently bumped his shoulder into hers. "You know what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"it could have been worse. You could've taken that arrow to the knee."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're gonna take an arrow to the dick if you don't shut up." The shove she sent towards him in return would've been painful if her energy hadn't already been drained from her wound._ _ _ _ _ _

______As a beam of light shone into the darkness with the sound of familiar voices breaking through the rocks, Molly threw his head back and laughed._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
